


Magnificent Miracles

by Kayim



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Chris nor Ezra know how to get what they want.  Maybe they should just believe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ezra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/gifts), [randi2204](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randi2204/gifts).



Ezra tugged at the sleeves of his dress shirt.

He'd agreed to join the rest of the town in church for Josiah's midnight celebration, but he couldn't help feeling uncomfortable. And that wasn't an emotion he relished experiencing.

While he could appreciate the attractive decorations that Mrs. Potter had helped Josiah to hang, and he felt a certain amount of pleasure at the hymns that were being sung, he still didn't _enjoy_ the event in the same way as many of his companions. 

And he had long since stopped believing in miracles.

He heard the heavy wooden door of the church open behind him, and turned to see Chris Larabee standing in the opening. The light from the lantern outside shone behind him, lending an aura to him that Ezra's mind unconsciously compared to that of an angel.

Chris nodded briefly at Josiah, before slipping inside, closing the door behind him. 

Ezra turned back around in his seat, aware that his interest in Chris had been bordering on blatant staring, and tried to focus on the Christmas story as Josiah was reciting it. 

As Josiah reached the section about the stars guiding the visitors to Bethlehem, Ezra felt Chris slide into the pew beside him. Neither man spoke, but Ezra could feel the warmth of Chris' body sparking between them. Chris shifted his leg slightly until they were touching. 

Without thinking, Ezra let his hand drop from his lap into the small space between them on the wooden bench. Within moments, Chris' hand covered his, squeezing gently. An apology. A question. An offer.

Perhaps there were such things as Christmas Miracles after all.


	2. Chris

Chris hesitated in front of the church doors. 

He could hear singing from inside, a Carol that he remembered Sarah teaching Adam. For a moment, he closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in the memory of that Christmas so many years ago. He leaned heavily against the wall, silently debating with himself whether to go in, or go back to the saloon.

The singing came to an end, and Chris could hear Josiah's voice, deep and calming as ever, even from where he stood.

So many things had changed in the last six months, and Chris wasn't sure what to do next. He tried to think of his companions, but it was one specific pair of hazel eyes that kept flashing in his mind. 

He took a deep breath and pushed open the door. Eyes turned to stare at him, and it took every ounce of willpower not to turn tail and leave. Unconsciously, he found himself scanning the rows of townspeople, searching for the one person he needed to see. 

There. Sitting alone in the pew, tucked into the corner as though distancing himself from the rest of the town, turned deliberately to face the front of the church.

The attention of the congregation finally returned to Josiah, and Chris stepped inside the church, stepping as softly as he could. 

As Josiah reached the section about the stars guiding the visitors to Bethlehem, Chris slid into the pew next to Ezra. Neither man spoke, but Chris felt as though there were sparks between them. Without thinking, he shifted his leg slightly, feeling it press against Ezra's.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Ezra place his hand on the wooden bench between them. Chris hesitated briefly, aware that a crucial decision was being made that very moment. For the first time in a long time, he finally let himself go, giving in to what his heart wanted, rather than listening to his mind. He reached down and rested his own fingers over Ezra's.

Perhaps there were such things as Christmas Miracles after all.


End file.
